


Fairy Lights

by PurpleWinter8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor Odinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Clint Barton, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Tony Stark, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWinter8/pseuds/PurpleWinter8
Summary: Tony is a strong independent omega but every omega needs an alpha sometimes (Enter Steve)Sorry for the terrible summary this fix is based off one of my playlists with all the chapters titled after songs, so yeah we will see how this goes. It will still be a consecutive story though. Updates regularly xx





	1. Foundations

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This chapter was based off the song “foundations” by Kate Nash  
> Lyrics referenced “why don’t you just have another beer then?”

The workshop was becoming increasingly warmer, sweat had started to bead at the top of Tony’s forehead; dampening the roots of his disheveled dark curls. He continued to work however fiddling with the wiring in his suit to see if any repairs were needed. He could feel his skin prickling and the muscles in his back tensing regularly however Tony waved any concern off discarding it to the nonexistent sleep he had gotten in the last 48 hours.Gradually Tony’s yawns became more frequent and the sweat on his face had become too annoying to ignore, this slowly drove him to the decision of surfacing from the shop to have some water, socialise and then maybe even sleep.

“Jarvis, where is everyone?”

“Miss Romanov and Mr Barton are in the common area, Doctor Banner is in the kitchen, Captain Rodgers is on a mission in an undisclosed location”

“Thanks Jarv”

“My pleasure Sir”

Steve was out. Brilliant one less socially awkward situation to deal with Tony thought. The crush that had developed into full blown attraction and pining had been hidden so badly by Tony that the only person that was oblivious to it was the socially inept captian himself.

Tony stumbled to the elevator his lack of sleep finally catching up to him as he groggily asked Jarvis to take him to the communal floor with just one thought entering his mind. Coffee.

When the elevator doors finally opened he rushed straight to the coffee machine, waving a dismissive hand to grunted greetings from the common area and blatantly ignoring Bruce’s amused chuckle. After he had the steaming cup of recently dubbed by him “bean elixir” and had sat down in his favourite armchair (when a certain super soldier wasn’t around to share the loveseat with) he finally allowed his gaze to stray to the two avengers sharing the largest sofa and Bruce walking in to join the mismatch of people. He offered a smile almost as warm as the liquid he clutched tight in a hulk mug to Natasha, Clint and Bruce and was almost surprised to receive smiles just as warm if not warmer in return. He snuggled deeper into the armchair he occupied and let the blanketing feeling of family and home wash over him causing his inner omega to purr as he sipped his coffee to completion. His mind slowly gave in to the omega in his brain that was happily rolling on its back and gave in to the feeling of comfort, allowing the edges of his mind to blur and sleep to creep up on him.

Natasha sniffed the air; once, twice. Through the smell of happy, relaxed omega pheromones she could sense a slight change, an almost spicy undercurrent to Tony’s usually musky scent. What it was however she couldn’t quite decide, everyone knew Tony hadn’t had heats since Afghanistan. At least he hadn’t yet. She looked around at the rest of the team; Clint with his beta senses would be oblivious to any changes in scent unless it was punching him in the face whilst Bruce just had weaker omega senses since becoming the other guy. She sniffed again. It was worth a try she decided.

“Bruce?”

It took a moment for his name to register in his head before his eyes swivelled from his book to meet hers.

“Can you smell something... different to Tony’s scent?”

Bruce tilted his head back causing Natasha’s alpha to preen at the show of submission which she quickly fought to tamp down. He took small sniffs followed by a bigger inhale of pheromones and finished with small sniffs once more.

“Other than utterly content omega i can smell traces of Tony’s scent that is carried in his sweat, but nothing unusual”

“How different can the pheromones in his sweat smell?” Natasha asked

“It’s basically a more diluted version of the scent he releases into the air which means you may be able to pick up on some undertones that are usually over powered”

Bruce’s answer made logical sense in every way but still it just didn’t sit right with Natasha, she wondered what it was.

“Is everything okay? Anything I should be concerned about?”

Natasha realised she had taken longer than socially acceptable to reply to Bruce.

“No everything’s fine, thank you. Im just being over protective as it’s been a while since he’s felt comfortable enough to not only sleep in front of us but release pheromones in the same room.” Natasha lied

“He’s probably worried that Cap’s going to reject his omega or some bullshit like that.” Natasha had completely forgotten about Clint sitting next to her, the spy that had obviously been listening to their conversation. It would be hard not to she thought. She hummed non commitingly and watched as Bruce folded the corner of his book before placing it on the arm of the sofa and standing up.

“Right I’ve got some more work in the lab to do, call me if anything drastic changes in Tony’s scent”

“Thanks Bruce, I will do” Natasha offered with a smile she kept until his back was hidden by the closing elevator doors.

A small but strong hand landed on her knee causing her to tense brefily before realising it was only Clint and relaxing once more.

“ I know you said you were just being protective to Bruce but are you sure everything’s okay?” Clint questioned

“I’m sure it will be”

“Is there anything I can to do to help?”

“Clint?”

“Yeah?”

“Just have another beer or something I’ve got it sorted”

“Don’t need to tell me twice!” And with that Clint scurried to the kitchen leaving Natasha to smile softly at the sleepily snuffling omega whilst pondering possibilities.


	2. Put Your Records On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2) Based on the song "Put Your Records On" by Corinne Bailey Rae  
> Lyrics referenced "cinnamon, so sweet" "faded jeans" "put your records on"(acdc counts as records right?) "By the roadside"(balcony scene kind of) so this one was only loosely based on the song but the comfy vibes and music referenced throughout makes me feel ok

Natasha couldn’t stop worrying about Tony, she was aware of the effect the experiences in his life could have on a young omega however other than a lack of heats he seemed to have been lucky. Until now, her alpha instincts were in overdrive especially considering she was the only alpha present in the pack. She made the decision to call Steve immediately after leaving Tony contentedly curled in his chair the small difference in his scent weighing heavy in her mind. The phone rang twice.

“Steve, Is this a good time?”

“I told you to only use this number in emergencies”

“I think you might view this as pretty urgent”

“What’s happened?”

“It’s Tony” Silence “I think he’s going into heat”

“Wha- that shouldn’t be possible! Everyone said he didn’t have heats anymore”

“That’s not the worst part” silence again “He hasn’t had a heat since Afghanistan, he’s an unbonded omega having his first heat in years, if he was to go through it on his own it could prove fatal”

“How can you be certain?”

“I did extensive research Steve, I didn’t want to believe it either but we can’t risk his life over our ignorance” 

“Of course not, so he needs someone to see him through his heat? Doesn’t SHEILD have a program for that?”

“He needs someone he feels secure with preferably pack, someone he trusts and likes not just some stranger he gets dumped with. So, the way I see it is, we have 4 Alphas on the team that Tony would feel close enough to consider pack, Thor is bonded with Darcy, Rhodey has Pepper and my alpha would reject anyone other than Bruce, that leaves you”

“Natasha, you know I couldn’t do that! There’re things that would get in the way! It wouldn’t be fair on Tony”

“You mean your massive crush? As far as I see it that would get it out of the way especially if his omega excepted you”

“Nat that wouldn’t happen, he doesn’t like me like that, he would never like me like that”

“Are you really going to let something as childish as that hurt Tony?” it took a while for Steve to answer 

“No, I would never let that happen”

“Good, there’s nothing you can do until you get back anyway, we still have a while until his heat starts so you should be home in time. I’ll take care of him until then”

“Thanks Nat”

“Stay safe Cap”

Natasha wasted no time in going to check on Tony after the phone call ended, only to find the armchair empty and no sign of the omega anywhere.  
Tony woke feeling happier and more refreshed than he had in months, he could still feel the simmering heat from before, but it had settled in his lower belly and was easy to push to the back of his mind. He had the urge to start working on his armour in order to be able to protect his team, so he uncurled himself from the armchair, stretching out the kinks in his muscles before padding softly down to his workshop.

It had only been twenty minutes of Tony tinkering with his suit and humming along to ACDC before he could hear Jarvis above the noise of his music informing him that he was now joined by Natasha. He looked up, stunned into silence to see Natasha standing stoic but almost bashfully at the entrance to his workshop. He waved a vague hand at the ceiling hoping Jarvis took that as an indication to turn off the music, feeling proud when instantaneously the rock faded into silence.

“You ok there Tash?”

Natasha smiled brightly at the fond nickname that she only allowed Tony and Clint to call her by.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to come up to the common area, or the balcony it’s lovely outside” Tony quirked one eyebrow, seemingly suspicious of her sudden want to socialise. “it’s just seems pretty empty with everyone out, to be completely honest I’m feeling a bit lonely” Tony smiled empathetically, he knew that feeling well, too well. With the look Tony was giving her Natasha couldn’t help the wave of guilt she felt wash over her but she knew that lying was the only way that Tony would take care of himself and let himself be taken care of in the days leading up to the worst heat of his life.  
Tony wiped the oil of his hands on his faded jeans “Yeah, sure give a minute and I’ll be up”

“Milkshakes?”

“Surprise me,”

 

By the time Natasha had made the cinnamon and chocolate milkshakes that she knew Tony loved, the omega was already curled up on a recliner on the balcony basking in the warm sun. Natasha couldn’t help the content smile that spread all through her body at the sight of the genuinely relaxed Tony Stark. And if a rush of pride coursed through her at the prospect of providing for the pack omega as she placed the milkshakes on the glass coffee table then no one else needed to know. The pair drank their milkshakes in compatible silence admiring the view over a busy New York city. As the time past Natasha noticed a small rumbling sound admitting from the omega, as she turned to look at him, she realised he was purring, she’d done well. Obviously, the relaxing factor of a full belly, the comfort of a warm sun and the natural instinct to sleep before a heat was too much for Tony to resist. The omega’s breathing had shallowed in the way only fulfilling sleep could cause, the small but audible breaths only interrupted to let the soft purr seem louder. He painted an adorable picture, one that Natasha would never want to disturb. However, the unrelenting American sun would pose an unmovable obstacle and Natasha couldn’t bear to see the perfect olive skin, reddened by burn. Reluctantly sighing Natasha gently shook Tony out of his peaceful sleep

Tony woke from sweet dreams of strong arms, beautiful blue eyes and an intoxicating alpha scent to a gentle rocking motion. He opened his eyes to a blinding sun, protesting with a high pitch wine. He could barley make out the mumble of words tumbling out of his alpha friends’ mouth but got the general idea as she ushered him inside and into the elevator. He lent on her shoulder sleepily as she pressed the button to his floor. He couldn’t recall the elevator ride or the journey from the elevator to his bedroom, the next thing he was completely aware of was being gently lowered into the cold and empty bed he hadn’t slept on in nearly a month. He fell asleep quickly nonetheless, but the comforting dreams were gone. 

Tony awoke for the third time that day but with an encompassing sense of loneliness, his mind was all over the place, he was acting completely on instincts that he’d forgotten he had. He slowly wandered to the elevator, punching in a random number only to find himself a minute later stood in the middle of Steve’s floor and now more rapidly making his way to Steve’s bedroom ignoring everything other than the large mirrored wardrobe stretched out across the right side wall. He opened the wardrobe scanning for the item he wanted.  
He finally headed back to the elevator now engulfed in a hoodie 5 sizes to big for him but comfortable in its warmth and familiar scent. When he curled back up in his bed it didn’t seem so empty anymore, he felt, for once, protected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late chapter, end of year exams are in a few weeks and revision has been kicking my ass, i have an idea for the next chapter but not sure after that, let me know your ideas
> 
> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> This chapters quite short, just to get me started. Longer chapter should hopefully be posted tomorrow, thanks for reading!


End file.
